Mi familia Cullen
by Angela Melanie Cullen Meyer
Summary: Una tarde con Rosalie y Alice. Despertar con los Gritos de Emmett, desayunar la maravillosa comida de Esme y tener a un segundo padre como Carlisle. Eso era lo que hacía su vida más perfecta. Esa era la familia de su novio, la cual sería también su familia


**Mi Familia Cullen**

BELLA's POV (Poin Of view)

Hoy era vienes, lo cual significaba que era noche familiar. Era una de esas veces en las cuales una familia de vampiros con poderes, millones en los banco del mundo y una humana como el mienbro más reciente, se comportaba como una familia más o menos normal. Aunque yo relamente no era de la familia Cullen, ellos me consideraban como tal, por lo que iba casi todos los viernes que no tenía tareas y que no me raptaban Edward (no es que me queje de eso) o Alice(tengo mucho que quejarme al respecto) .Cada semana hacemos algo diferente, vemos peliculas o jugamos algo donde no usen sus poderes sobrenaturales para ganar... por lo general Edward y Alice jugan entre ellos... son muy tramposos, sobretodo mi novio. Pero el hecho es que son hermosas las tarde-noches que paso allí. Como siempre.

Mi vampira cuñada ya había arreglado una piyamada "solo de chicas" en su casa, así que con esa excusa me quedaría a dormir allí esta vez. En otras veces que Edward se negaba a dejarme ir, Rosalie, Alice o Esme llamaban a mi padre diciendo que me quedé dormida viendo pelis en el cuaro de Alice. Charlie no podía resistir a nada que mi cuñada le pidiera, por lo cual hoy habría "piyamada". Eso era un punto a favor... aunque no es como si Edward no entrara por mi ventana todas las noches.

Al salir de la escuela estaba algo animada, algo me decía que esta noche iba a ser de las mejores de las noches familiares. Un presentimiento extraño...

-Te noto algo animada- como siempre, Edward parecía leer mi mente, aunque esos es imposible, dado que no puede. Y estoy infinitamente agradecida con el fallo en mi mente que me permite tener privacidad mental.

-Pues sip-dije, marcando la P al final- algo me dice que va a ser divertido el día de hoy.-dije sonriendo y dando saltitos.

-Al parecer se te esta pegando algo de Alice. Con tal de que nos sea el afan por ir de compras tres veces a la semana y obligandome a ir las tres y quien sabe que más le hace la duende esa al pobre de Jasper, por mi no hay problema-finalizó eso con una sonrisa, de esas que te paralizan el corazón y te dejan con la mente en blanco.

-Eso es bastante grosero.-dijo una parlanchina y melodiosa voz atraz de nosotros-Sabes que muero por que alguna vez Bella me permita hacerte sufrir una semana con mi ritmo de no vida... pero ella no quiere que te traumes tan pronto. Eres demasiado buena con él, Bells

-Alice... estas exagerando-le dije-era solo una broma

-Lo se-dijo soltando todo el aire de golpe- pero a veces tu novio me saca de quisio- Él solo se reía mientras su hermana o fulminada con la mirada, porsiblemente por los pensamientos que rondaban su muy activa cabeza.-¡Deja de reirte!

-Ok , ok... -luego de que se calmó Alice parecía más animada- ¿feliz?

-Pues sí, ahora solo falta que venga Emmett y nos vamos, Rosalie y Jasper fueron por las pelis y las golosinas para Bella.

-A este ritmo-dije-me vas a engordar, Alice

-Nop, no sucederá. Resulta que eres de esas chicas que puede comer un supermercado entero y seguir con esa excelente figura, lo cual ayuda mucho ya que así podemos ir...

-No lo digas-Dijo mi enorme hermano-ya es bastente que me hayas obligado a ir al centro comercial porque se te escapó Ed y Jazz había salido con Rosie a buscar una nueva edición de quien sabe que libro-dicho eso me jaló, tal como siempre, y me dio un abrazo de esos que te dejan sin un poquito de aire, pero ya me había acostumbrado

-Ya baja, Emmett-como siempre Edward estaba alli para salvarme del oso que yo consideraba un hermano mayor.

-Como oredenes-dicho eso mis pies tocaron el suelo y mi cabello fue despeinado, causando los gritos de Alice.

-Hola, Emmy. ¿Nos vamos ya? Esta aquí el esperado de la tarde

-No es que sea m culpa que la profesora de español no nos dejara ir a casa hasta que todos den el examen oral... que por cierto, estaba más fácil que la tabla del uno.

-Bien, como digas.-Alice cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos tenía una sonrisa- Amaré esa pelicula

...

...

Luego de cenar la deliciosa comida de Esme ya estabamos todos listos para una noche familiar, ya había llegado Carlise y estabamos listos. Habian más que suficientes golosinas y Rosalie estaba conectando el proyector... cuado de pronto se escuchó un rayo y comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Lo que nadie allí sabía, además de Edward y probablemente Alice, mi miedo a los rayos.

-¿Es en serio?-dijo Alice, seguro algo había visto - Isabella... no te vallas a poner histérica, te lo advierto.

-Lo intentaré- sonó un rayo otra vez- Ah!-di un pequeño grito y de un salto me fui al regazo de mi novio, que muy gentolmente me abrazó y acarició mi cabello.

-Aun no anochece, por lo que podemos hacer algunas cosas... les parece si jugamos algo?-sugirió Jasper

-Harán trampa... sobretodo Edward y Alice-Rosalie tenía mucha razón... eso ya era pan de cada día en esta casa.

-Envidiosos-dijeron los aludidos a la vez

-¿Qué hareemoos?-Emmett era el más inquieto con la pérdida de la energía, parecía un enorme niño imperactivo-Muuuuu...

-¿Eres vaca o qué?-Rose no lo dejó terminar su palabra

-Iba a decir que muero de aburrimiento, osita, no te esponges – la rubia lo miró co cara de Wtf?. Supongo que eso se debió a que esa frase sonó rara... osea, quién rayos dice "no te esponjes"

-Ya basta de cosas, hijos, no se que podemos...

-20 preguntas..!-Esme sonrió ante la idea de Rosalie, Carlisle asintió, Alice saltó como siempre lo hace, Edward volteó los ojos, Jasper se encogió de hombros y Emmett me jaló del regazo de Edward para alzarme como si fuera una muñequita de trapo y darme vueltas

-Al fiiinnnn..! Te voy a preguntar muchas cosas que tu vampirocelosoridiculoanticuadoaburrido novio no me dejabaaaaa

-¡Bájame ya, oso enorme e irrespetuoso del espacio vital de los demás!

Todos los Cullen reian... esta era una escena que solía repetirse mucho, una escena que era muy propia de una familia unida y feliz. Y presisamente era eso lo que eramos nosotros, me siento parte de esta familia, me siento muy feliz por que han llegado a mi vida.

-No puedo creer todo lo que son capaces de preguntar... son unos indiscretos-Esme fingia estar molesta por las preguntas acerca de su relación con Carlise en un inicio y como todo fue evolucionando. Por el contrario, Rosalie estaba clamada, no tenía nada que ocultar y se divertia mucho con las payasadas de sus hermanos y esposo. Alice se sabía todas las preguntas, pero fue genial saber más acerca de ella, cada ocurrencia que le hacian ella las respondía de manera que no había como hacerla perder. Emmett era el menos puduroso... y el más bromista, cada cosa y tontería que había hecho... confesar todo le hizo deber cuatro jarrones y tres cuadros a Esme y Carlisle. Había sido todo tan divetico que hasta me llegué a olvidar de los truenos. Mi segunda madre trajo unas linternas del sóntano (el cual visitaré en otra ocación ya que ahora esta muy oscuro como para que vea las montañas de ropa que Alice guard allí, además de otras cosas más interesantes) para que así pudiera ver y preveer alguna que otra broma que mis hermanos empezaban a querer jugarme. Luego de una deliciosa cena, partí a mi habitación de la casa Cullen, osea, a la habitación de Edward. Luego de ducharme a luz de las linternas (la tormenta había parado hace horas) me sequé y puse el piyama elejido por Alice, unos shorts de seda rosa con una camiseta blanca a juego. Salí del baño y me fui a la cama, donde mi vampiro me esperaba, al verme sonrió pícaramente, al parecer Jasper andaba ocupado, por lo que sus sentimientos eran emitidos por toda la casa Cullen.

-Ven, amor. Es hora de que duermas. - tal vez me equivoqué con respecto a esa sonrisa.

-Edward...Ahh – di un pequeño grito, la tormente volvía a iniciar.

-Shhh, tranquila, estoy aqui. No pasa nada. Mmm... se me ha ocurrido algo... ¿alguna razón en especial para temerle a las tormentas?

-¿Nop? - maldición, eso sonó más a una pregunta que a una respuesta. Se rio

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya te dije que nada

-Isa...- él era el único que de ez en cuando cambiaba el Bella por Isa, sabía que no me gustaba ni me disgustaba, pero yo seguía prefiriendo Bella.

-¿Qué? - sabía de sobra que él ganaría, el muy tramposo siempre lo hacía.

-Dime, ¿por qué te asustan tanto las tormentas?

-Esta bien, a ver mi tramposo, te diré. - sonrio ampliamente y me acerco más hacia él. - Hubo una vez, cuando tenía como 5 años, que Renne no pudo quedarse a cuidarme cuando estaba con una gripa terrible. Era inusual que en invierno hayan tormentas como la que hubo esa vez. Parecía que era de noche y comenzó a llover tanto que incluso se fue la luz. Luego comenzaron los rayos. Y yo era una niña enferma y sola en casa. Me aterré, por supuesto. Recuerdo que me quedé escondida debajo de las sábanas de mi cama durante toda la tormenta. Y al no haber luz, no quería ir ni a la cocina. Por supuesto, que he superado mi miedo a la oscuridad, pero por alguna razón le sigo temiendo a las tormentas. - finalizé mi pequeña historia riendo, la situación era tan absurda. Edward tambien se rió.

-Bueno, ahora no estas sola, ni niña hermosa. Duerme, es tarde y debes estar cansada. Yo me quedaré contigo. Duerme mi pequeña Isabella - hize una mueca, no me gustaba que me dijera Isabella.

Luego de un rato, escuchando mi nana, me quedé dormida

...

...

...

-¡Despierta Bellaaaa! - maldito Emmett

-¡Cállate mastodonte! - si, cállalo Rose. No era la primera vez que ese enorme oso me malograba el sueño.

-Lo siento, mi princesa. No pude evitar que el tarado de mi hermano te despertara.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras, ya es de día – me estiré mientras hablaba. Me paré y me encaminpe a la puerta, iba a ver que quería ese oso para despertarme a gritos. Edward seguía recostado,mirando lo qu iba a hacer. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

-¡EeeeeeeeMmmmmmmmeeeet! - grité innecesariamnete, dado que perfectamente podría oirme desde cualquier parte de la mansión Cullen.

-Made – dijo el bruto ese, apareciendo de la nada, frente a mi

-Puedo saber que es tan importante como para que me despiertes a las 9 de la madrugada?

-Es que... es que.. Alice me quería llevar de compras.. y pensé que...

-¿Pretendes que te crea?

-Nopp

-Muere

-Eso esta cubierto - y mostró su blanca dentadura al esbozar una infantil sonrisa

-Emmett, disculpate con tu hermana – Esme apareció en la escena, seguida de Edward. Al parecer mi novio había salido por la ventana en busca de mamá, para que regañara a mi tonto hermano.

Emmett hizo un puchero, Alice y Jasper observaban todo desde las escaleras, donde estaban sentados. Rosalie se reía sin para junto a Edward y yo, recinen levantada, moría de hambre y esperaba una explicación lógica a la interrupsión de mi sueño.

-Lo siento – dijo a regañadientes

-Así me gusta – Bella, el desayuno esta listo, así es mejor que bajes ya, cariño

-Gracias, Esme.

Desayuné la deliciosa comida que mi madre vampira tenía para mí, Alice y Rosalie jugaron por una hora a Barbie Bella y luego fui libre. Edward me llevó al prado, era una mañana algo soleada, por lo que mis cuñadas había aprovechado para vestirme con unos vaqueros muy bien ajustados que hacían magia con mi menudo cuerpo, una bluda manga tres cuartos azul y mi cabello suelto con rizos en las puntas.

Estabamos recostados, en medio del pequeño luegar que para mi era perfecto, gracias a la compañía que tenía.

-Amor -dijo mi novio, rompiendo el silencio

-¿si?

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo... ¿cómo es que te comportas con tanta naturalidad, aún sabiendo que, por naturaleza..

-¿Aún sabiendo que soy la cria de la foca?

-Exacto... Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - simplemente no pude eviar reír. Mi vampiro me miró extrañado. No necesitaba ser lectora de mentes para saber que el pobre solo quería saber mis pensamientos.

-Edward, sabes más que de sobra que al verlos yo no veo a los depredadores que tanto insistes en decir que son. Yo veo a una familia, a mi familia. Algo inusual, no lo negaré, pero aún así.. ¿qué en este mundo es normal? La normalidad es algo que nadi tiene, incluso aunque alguien la tuviera, sería anormal al no ser como los demás. La normalidad es un comsepto inexistente. Y regresando al asunto ¿acaso olvidas que en algún momento yo seré una de ustedes? No veo a mi familia como mis depredadores, sino que a Rose y a Alice las veo como hermanas, al igual que Jazz y Emm se han vuelto mis hermanos, Carlisle y Esme mis segundos padre... y tu, tu te has vuelto la razón de mi existencia. Sabes quee... - y no pude termiar, ya que unos frios y duros, pero a la vez dulces, labios me interrumpieron. Cuado al final me dejó respirar, pude ver en sus ojos color caramelo, un brillo que yo muy bien conocía.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto.

-Lo se, y yo a ti

-Por siempre y para siempre.

-Durante toda la eternidad.

Y así fue como seguimos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, de nuestra pequeña porción de la eternidad que teníamos por delante. Demostrandonos que lo único que podía hacernos felices era justo eso, tenernos el uno al otro y tener a una grandiosa familia.


End file.
